


The Harbinger Bloom

by Mauve_Avenger



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Zutara Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 22:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20089867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mauve_Avenger/pseuds/Mauve_Avenger
Summary: When there is an assassination attempt on Fire Lord Zuko, Ambassador Katara vows to bring the killer to justice.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Zutara Week 2019. Day 6: Found

“If we’re going to have many more nights this late, I’m going to need you to provide more coffee and snacks,” Katara told Zuko. She stretched her arms over her head and let out a deep yawn. Zuko glanced up from the forms on his desk apologetically. 

“It _ is _ pretty late,” he said. “Do you want to stay here tonight? I can have someone prepare your room.” 

“That’d be great. Thanks.” Katara smirked at Zuko. “I knew there had to be perks to being friends with the Fire Lord.”

“It’s the least I can do,” Zuko replied as he rang for a servant. He motioned to the papers spread across his desk and piled around Katara. “This is so far out of your job description, I’m not even sure it’s legal to have you working on it..” 

“Well, what’s a little crime between friends?” Katara shrugged. “Besides, if I didn’t want to help, I wouldn’t be here.” 

“Still, I feel bad. You have your own work to do.” Katara snorted and waved her hand carelessly. 

“Please! Do you know what an ambassador does?”

“Treaty negotiations and foreign policy?” Zuko guessed. Katara held up a paper she had been reading and waved it a bit. 

“Exactly,” she said. “Believe me, I’m getting more of my actual job done by helping you than by sitting at the embassy all day. And this seems to be the only way to spend any time with you these days. You know, I heard from Aang last week. He asked me how you were and I realized, I had no idea. I’ve barely seen you since I got to Caldera.” Zuko’s face colored with shame. Katara had taken her post as ambassador for the Water Tribes nearly two months earlier, but aside from a few dinners that Iroh had invited her to and a few stolen moments between meetings, Zuko had hardly seen his friend. When he found himself buckling under the weight of his latest project- fishing rights off the coast of Whale Tail Island- it was Iroh’s suggestion that Zuko ask Katara for help. 

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I guess I haven’t been much of a host.”

“Your uncle’s shown me around, if that’s what you’re worried about,” Katara assured him. “I was glad you asked for my help on this. I just wish you had asked sooner. I’ve been worried about you.” 

“There’s no reason to be worried,” Zuko scoffed. 

“Sure!” Katara sounded very unconvinced. “You’ve proved that by disappearing for weeks at a time in your office. When was the last time you actually got out in the sun?” Zuko folded his arms and scowled a bit petulantly. 

“I’ve been busy,” he muttered.

“You need help,” Katara warned him. “I’m happy to do what I can, but you have advisors for this sort of thing. Learn to delegate. I can help with that, too. I've watched my dad do it for years.” Zuko rolled his eyes. Katara made it sound so simple, but…

“How can I trust a group of people who until two years ago had a vested interest in making sure the war lasted?” 

“You vet them!” Katara stood up and gathered the papers she had spent the past few hours pouring over and stacked them neatly on a corner of Zuko’s desk. “You make sure that you get rid of anyone loyal to your father- Toph can help you with that- and you find the people you can trust.” 

“It’s not that easy!” Zuko ran a hand through his hair agitatedly. “I would have gotten rid of half of my advisors if it were.” Katara paused, and then sighed. Then- to Zuko’s shock- she reached over the desk and brushed back a lock of his hair. 

  
“Oh, Zuko,” she sighed. “You really aren’t happy unless you’re making yourself miserable, are you?” The blood that had been rushing to Zuko’s face at her touch retreated, and then came back with a vengeance as his mouth twisted into a scowl. 

“Whatever,” he grumbled. Katara turned and headed for the door. 

“Get some rest,” she ordered. “We’re going to spar tomorrow morning.” She left, not giving Zuko a chance to protest. It didn’t stop him from complaining to himself about it when she was gone, though. And part of him knew Katara was right. Iroh had told him many of the same things Katara had. He needed rest. He knew he did. It was well after midnight, but as he stared at the pile of work they hadn’t gotten through, Zuko had to fight the swell of guilt in his chest. 

Twenty minutes, he decided. He would work for another twenty minutes, and then go to bed. He’d get just enough sleep to get through the next day. Of course he would have to find a way to apologize to Katara when he didn’t show up for their sparring session. Though she might be open to forgiving him if he offered to let her help him pick which of his advisors he would hand off some of his work load to. Zuko sat down at his desk and went back to work. 

An hour later, Zuko was so absorbed in his work, he almost didn’t hear the click of the door, but the slight creak of the hinges pulled his attention away from his work. He looked up and saw the door edging open. It was too dark to see clearly, but Zuko saw the shadow of someone in the hall. 

“Katara?” he called out. The door stopped moving. Zuko narrowed his eyes and tried to see who was there. “If you’re here to check on me, I was just finishing up.” 

There was no reply. The door started to swing open again. This time Zuko leapt to his feet. A hand covered in a black glove slipped through the gap and made a jerking motion. All of the candles in the room went out, and Zuko was suddenly plunged into darkness. He reached behind him and rang the bell that signaled the guards. Then he dove from the blow he heard coming. He thought he had dodged it completely, but a stinging pain on his arm and the warmth of fresh flowing blood alerted him that his assailant had a sword. 

A fire bender using a sword, Zuko realized. He was also a master swordsman, but that wasn’t a well known fact. It was unusual for a fire bender to be trained with any weapons. Those that were usually were military trained, and even then they were the weakest benders. Acting on his hunch, Zuko made the next attack. He sent two blasts of flame in rapid succession. He didn’t hit the would be assassin, but he had him on the defensive. The brief flashes of light told Zuko that the attacker was wearing a hood and mask. Another well placed blast hit the attacker’s arm. Zuko heard the tell-tale clatter of his sword hitting the ground. He pressed forward, advancing on the intruder before he could reclaim his weapon. When the man tried to defend with his own fire bending, Zuko was able to counter it with little effort.

From the hallway there came the trampling of feet as the place guards finally arrived. Taking advantage of the assassin's distraction, Zuko moved inside the man's reach and knocked him out with a solid blow. The room flared to light. as someone relit the sconces. Uniformed guards poured into the room and almost before Zuko could react, he was hauled to his feet and his attacker handcuffed. 

“Are you alright, Your Majesty?” one guard, Zuko racked his frazzled brain for his name. 

“I’m fine, Lieutenant Xei,” he said. 

“What happened?” Katara shoved her way through the knot of guards and looked around wildly for Zuko. 

‘Wait, Your Excellency!” Xei reached out for her arm to stop her, but Katara shook him off. “You can’t go in.” 

“Oh, please!” she bristled. When she spotted Zuko, she hurried over with a mix of worry and exasperation on her face. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” he said. Katara’s gaze zeroed in on his arm. The wound he had forgotten was bleeding freely. It stained the sleeve of his cream shirt a deep burgundy, and spattered on the wood floor. There was a slowly expanding puddle of his blood forming at his feet.

“Fine, huh?” Katara folded her arms impatiently. 

“Your Majesty?” Xei was waiting for instruction. The assassin was beginning to stir. His hood and mask had been removed, but Zuko didn’t recognize him. Blood loss was beginning to tell on him, and Zuko swayed on his feet. Katara guided him to a chair and took charge.

“Take him to the dungeon,” she ordered. 

“Have him interrogated as soon as he wakes,” Zuko added. Xei nodded and motioned for the guards to take the man away. As they were leaving Katara added. “And someone tell General Iroh what happened."

"There's no need to wake him," Zuko started to protest, but Katara set her jaw stubbornly.

“He’ll want to know.” Zuko didn’t argue. There was no point. Katara was right. 

When the guards were gone, Katara set to work on healing the cut on Zuko’s arm. First she found a pitcher of water, then ripped the bottom part of the sleeve off. 

“Hey!” Zuko protested. “I liked this shirt.” 

“So, get another,” Katara huffed as she examined the wound. It went alarmingly deep. “What happened?” 

“That guy tried to kill me,” Zuko explained with a shrug. “Beyond that, I have no details.” Katara paused in her work and frowned up at her friend. 

“You’re awful calm about this,” she said disapprovingly. Zuko shrugged again. “Stop moving.” 

“It’s not the first attempt on my life.” 

“_ What _?” Katara let the water fall from her hand and stared up at Zuko. “What do you mean it’s not the first attempt?”

“Zuko!” Iroh burst into the room, chest heaving from the run from his chambers to Zuko’s office. 

“I’m alright, Uncle!” Katara only just managed to get out of the way before the aging general threw his arms around his nephew. 

“Katara’s healing you,” Iroh noticed. He frowned in consternation and looked Zuko over with a critical eye. “Are you hurt?” 

“It was just a scratch,” Zuko insisted, pulling away from his uncle. 

“That was more than a scratch,” Katara said. “It was almost to the bone. You’re lucky you didn’t lose that arm.” 

“What happened?" Iroh demanded. 

"What do you think?" Zuko's adrenaline high was fading, leaving him exhausted and snappish. He wanted to go to bed, but in a bit of irony that didn't escape him, the very two people who had been insisting that he needed rest were now keeping him from bed.

“He was attacked,” Katara explained. “Someone tried to assassinate him. And apparently this wasn’t the first time." Katara turned her sharp gaze on Iroh. Zuko was amused to see the older man wince under her gaze. “So? What’s going on? Why didn’t anyone mention it before?” 

“Well,” Iroh stammered. “Well, we didn’t want to worry you. After all, you’ve just begun a very stressful job.” 

“Oh!” Katara laughed humorlessly. “You didn’t want to worry me. Well, I've got news for you.” 

“I understand that you’re worried,” Iroh started. 

“I’m _ not _ worried,” Katara cut in. “Zuko’s fine for now. I’m past worried. I’m at angry. How could you two not tell me about this?” Zuko and Iroh shrank away from the furious waterbender. She seemed to tower over them.

“We had it under control!” Zuko insisted. Katara snorted and waved at his sleeveless arm. 

“Clearly!” she scoffed. Katara pressed her fingers into her eyes until stars exploded behind her eyelids. “Look, it’s late. We should all go to bed. But we are absolutely talking about this later.” 

“I’ll make sure there are extra guards outside of your door,” Iroh told his nephew. Zuko was going to tell him not to bother, that no one would be dumb enough to make another attempt with the palace on high alert. But the thought of an argument sent a wave of fatigue through him that nearly swept him off of his feet. 

“Fine,” he mumbled. He began to follow Iroh out of the room, expecting Katara to head out, too. Instead she was by an overturned chair, staring at the floor. 

“Someone will come into straighten up,” Zuko told her. Katara looked up, jarred, it seemed, out of deep thought. 

“Oh, yeah,” she said. “I was just wondering-” she bent down and picked up something shiny from beneath the chair- “I don’t think I’ve seen a coin like this before. Is it Fire Nation money?” Zuko and Iroh leaned towards her outstretched hand. In her palm was a silver coin with a flower engraved on it and a small hole near the edge. 

“That’s not any currency I’ve seen,” Zuko said, shaking his head. Iroh took the coin from Katara and inspected it closer. 

“That flower looks like a bird’s foot peony.” He tugged at his beard with a frown. “Interesting.”

“What’s interesting?” Zuko asked. “It’s just a coin.”

“But you said you’ve never seen it before,” Katara pointed out. 

“So?” Zuko wasn’t sure if his confusion was all exhaustion, but he was having a hard time following Katara’s line of questioning. Iroh seemed to have no trouble understanding her, though.

“It’s not a Fire Nation coin,” he mused. “And it’s not any world currency that I’ve seen. So it had to be custom made.”

“That means, it’s not a coin for spending,” Katara concluded. “It’s a token. Like your lotus tile, Iroh.” Iroh nodded gravely. 

“You think it’s the assassins?” Zuko asked. Katara nodded. 

“Most likely,” she said. “See that hole there? He could have been wearing it on his neck.”

“O~kay.” Zuko was still not following. “What’s it mean?” 

“Maybe nothing,” Katara told him. “But it’s weird that an assassin would take the time to put on dark clothes and a mask, but not take off his jewelry.” Iroh handed Katara the coin and smiled tersely at the two. 

“Keen observation, Your Excellency,” he said. “I’ll be sure the man is questioned thoroughly about it.” 

“So you do think it’s important?” Katara asked. 

“As you say,” Iroh replied. “It could be nothing. But it is interesting that this particular flower is on the coin. You see, the bird’s foot peony means revenge in the ancient language of flowers. And I don’t believe in coincidences."

-:-:-:-:-:-

Zuko was surprised to find Katara awake and already in the private garden when he woke up just after sunrise. She was knee deep in the pond going through her bending forms when Zuko arrived about an hour after sunrise. Zuko got the impression that she had been there a while.

"I didn't expect to see you so early," Katara commented without breaking her flow. 

"I could say the same thing." Zuko sat on a rock, folding his legs beneath him. "I don't think I have ever seen you up this early."

"Don't exaggerate!" Katara found just enough time to shoot Zuko an exasperated look before her next move turned her back to him. "Have you come to spar with me?"

"You still want to spar?"

"Well, I figured you would be sleeping in today, so I didn't want to push," Katara told him. "But I'm up for it if you are." Zuko did consider it for a moment, but shook his head.

"I have a hard time sleeping in," he told her, "but I'm still pretty tired." Katara let the water she had been bending fall into the pond and went over to where Zuko stood under a tree. She tugged his arm and motioned for him to sit with her.

"Your arm bothering you?" she asked. Zuko reached up to where the cut had been hours before and met smooth unblemished skin. He shook his head. 

"You did a great job with it," he told her. "It doesn't even hurt."

"You lost a lot of blood," Katara said thoughtfully. "Maybe you _ should _still be in bed." Zuko made a face at that.

"I've been hurt worse than that," he said. Katara's eyes darted towards his chest for a moment. She thought about arguing the point, but it wouldn't help anything.

"You should at least eat," she mumbled instead. Zuko nodded.

"Uncle and I usually have breakfast around now," he said. "Can you join us? Or do you have work to do?"

"I cleared my schedule to help with your project," Katara told him. "I don't have any meetings for the next two days." 

"Then we should eat first," Zuko said, climbing to his feet. "I may not sleep regularly, but I never skip meals." Katara reached up and grabbed Zuko's hand. 

"How many times has someone tried to kill you?" she asked. Zuko blinked in either confusion or guilt.

"I…uh… a few times," he stammered. 

"_ How many," _Katara insisted. Her grip on his hand tightened. Zuko sank back onto the grass beside her 

"This would be the third or fourth try," he confessed. Katara gasped. 

"Since I've been here?"

"No," Zuko answered quickly. "It's been over a year since anyone has tried anything. I thought it had stopped."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Katara still hadn't let his hand go, as if she thought that she could retroactively protect Zuko from the other attacks. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were all busy." Zuko's voice sounded small. With his hair falling in his face, he reminded Katara of one of the students at the water bending school back home. 

_ " _We're your friends," Katara reminded him. "We would have dropped everything if we knew about this. Don't you know how important you are to us?" Zuko lowered his gaze to their intertwined hands and absently ran his thumb over her knuckles. 

“Katara, I-”

“Lord Zuko!” Zuko leapt to his feet in an instant. Iroh hurried down the stairs into the garden and ran towards the pair. 

“Iroh, what’s going on?” Katara asked. She stood behind Zuko and watched Iroh worriedly. The older man’s chest heaved from the effort of his run. 

“The assassin is dead,” he said. He rested his hands on his knees and pulled in deep breaths.

“He’s dead?” Zuko repeated. “How?” 

“Murdered,” Iroh told him. Zuko exchanged a glance with Katara. 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The body hadn’t yet been cleared when Iroh led Zuko and Katara to the cell where he had been held. He was laid out on the cot- the lone piece of furniture in the room. His dark clothes didn’t show any bloodspill, but his throat had been sliced open. It gaped like a second mouth, frozen in it’s last cry. 

The three stood grimly in the far corner of the cell, while Captain Xei pulled the sheet off of the dead man’s face. He had sent for attendants from the morgue, but no one was there so early in the morning. Zuko glanced over at Katara, and noticed her sharp eyes darting all over the cell, inspecting every inch of it, he figured. 

“Who did it?” Katara asked. Lieutenant Xei shook his head. 

“No one saw anything.” He tugged at his beard agitatedly. “Whoever did it managed to slip past our guards, kill this man, and slip out without notice.” Zuko snorted at that. 

“I’m sure,” he grumbled. “Did anyone manage to find out who he was?” 

“I’m afraid not,” Xei said with an apologetic bob of his head. “He was to be interrogated this morning, but I found him dead when I got here.” 

“The Fire Lord ordered him to be interrogated as soon as he woke,” Katara said. “He must have been awake when he was killed. Wasn’t there anyone watching him? Why weren’t _ you _ notified when he woke?” Xei flinched and bobbed his head again, this time at Katara. 

“There _ was _a guard,” he assured her. “But he was out cold when I got here. I had a hard time getting him up. I suspect he was drugged.” 

“How do you figure he was awake?” Zuko asked. Katara pointed to a pool of drying blood by the bars of the cell. 

“He died over there,” she said. She turned back to Xei. “You didn’t leave him there when you brought him down, did you?” Xei shook his head. 

“No, Your Excellency,” he replied. “He was put on the cot.” Katara walked over to the cot and leaned over the body for a closer inspection. 

“So he woke up,” she murmured. “Went over to the bars for some reason. Then, when his back was turned, someone reached in and cut his throat. It’s possible he saw his killer, and probably talked to them before he died.”

“But why?” Iroh asked. Katara looked over at him archly. 

“Dead men tell no tales.” 

“What does _ that _ mean?” Zuko demanded. Katara put one fist on her hip and bit on her other thumbnail thoughtfully.

“It means that whoever killed him is probably involved in the assassination attempt,” she told him. She pointed at the cot. “He was killed to keep him quiet.” 

“Are you sure?" Iroh looked around the cell with his eyes slightly narrowed. 

“Well, until we find the killer, it's impossible to be sure about anything,” Katara admitted. “But it's the scenario that makes the most sense. 

“That’s true,”Zuko murmured. “If it was a matter of someone getting revenge for me, the man was going to stand trial and would probably have been executed anyway. It wouldn’t make sense to risk killing him.” Katara turned Xei, startling the guard as her long braid nearly caught him in the eye. 

“What time is it now?” she asked. Xei pulled a pocket watch out of his uniform. 

“Just before 8, ma’am,” he told her. Katara leaned over the body again, pulling at the eyelids and jaw.

“And when did you find him?” 

“A little over an hour ago.” Xei craned his head to look over Katara’s shoulder while trying to keep a respectful distance from her. Katara ran her fingers lightly over the assassin’s hands which were folded over his midsection. 

“Do you remember when you last saw him alive?” Katara asked. Xei cast a mystified glance back Zuko and Iroh, but they looked as lost as Xei felt. 

“It was just after we brought him in,” Xei replied. “That would have been just after one in the morning, I believe. Maybe one thirty at the latest.” Katara picked up one of the man’s arms. His hand stayed curled in its previous position, but the rest of his arm moved with minimal force from Katara. 

“What are you doing?” Zuko came up beside her and Katara glanced up at him. 

“Bit of a healer’s trick,” Katara explained. “While I was in the Foggy Swamp, one of the healers, Mii, told me how she was able to work out how long someone had been dead. When a person dies, their body becomes stiff because the blood isn’t flowing in them anymore. It takes a few hours, and you can guess how long a person has been dead by how stiff they are.”

“Ingenious,” Iroh breathed. “I knew about the stiffening of corpses, of course. But I don’t know of anyone using it to figure out the time of death.” Katara hmm in response and lay the arm back down. 

“I’d guess this guy’s been dead no more than two or three hours, but let’s say he died sometime between three and five this morning. That’s a four hour window. ” 

“I can get a list of who was on duty,” Xei volunteered. Three sets of eyes turned towards him at once, and Xei’s face reddened. “That-that is...It would have to be a guard, right? No one else had access.” 

“Very true,” Iroh said. Zuko’s eyes narrowed suspiciously at Xei. 

“But how do we know it wasn’t you?” he asked. The blood left Xei’s face, leaving him almost as pale as the corpse on the cot. 

“M-me!” he yelped. “No, your majesty, I _ swear _it wasn’t me.” Katara stood up and put herself between Zuko and Xei. 

“We still need to be careful,” she told Xei placatingly. “As you said, whoever killed this man had to be a guard. Can you tell us where you were between three and five?” 

“I was home,” Xei said firmly. “I left just after two.” He turned to Zuko and Iroh apologetically. “I know I should have stayed until he woke, but I had worked a double shift, and I needed rest. I live not far from here with my parents.” 

“Can your parents confirm when you got in?” Katara pressed, cutting Zuko off before he could scold Xei for leaving his post. 

“No, they were asleep,” Xei admitted. But he perked up a second later. “But someone _ can _confirm when I left. I stopped by the kitchen on the way out. My mother’s been sick, so the chef sent me home with some soup. One of the night staff was there to give it to me on my way out. Ask him. He’ll vouch for me.” 

“We will,” Katara assured him not unkindly. “In the meantime, we’d appreciate that list of who was on duty.” Xei saluted and hurried off to his task. Zuko scowled after as he left. 

“I don’t trust that guy,” he muttered. Katara raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Why? I think he was telling the truth.” 

“Why would he leave him here before he woke?” Zuko demanded. “I asked that he be interrogated as soon as he woke up.”

“He needed sleep, Nephew,” Iroh said gently. He furrowed his brows and nodded towards Zuko. “He’s not the only one.” 

“But now the only lead we had is dead.” Zuko gestured angrily at the body. 

“That does suck,” Katara agreed. “But Iroh’s right. We can’t blame Xei for needing rest. Besides, whoever killed this guy was probably pretty motivated. Even if Xei _ had _ been here, he might not have been able to stop it.” Zuko huffed and shook his head, but Katara and Iroh were probably right, he had to admit. But not out loud. 

“What makes you so sure we can trust Xei?” He watched Katara. She wasn’t done poking around yet, and he wanted to know what she saw that they hadn’t.

“His heart,” she said simply. “I’m not as good at lie detecting as Toph, but if I concentrate, I can feel people’s heart rates. It works better if I can touch the person.” There was a brief flash of emotion across Katara’s face, and Zuko nodded in understanding. Katara’s relationship with this particular part of her waterbending was still complicated. 

“Okay, fine,” he huffed. “I’ll give him the benefit of the doubt. For now.” Katara smiled gratefully, and Zuko felt his throat clench. He cleared it a few times and turned his attention back to the body. “Are we done here?” 

“I guess so,” Katara said. “They’ll be here for his body any minute.” She looked at her hands and found the coagulated remains of the dead man’s blood. Her mouth twisted into a distasteful grimace, but the only source of water was a stagnant jar of dingy wash water in the corner. Katara wasn't sure if that would be preferable to the blood. 

“Go on and wash up,” Iroh told her. “I want to speak to the Lieutenant briefly about keeping this to ourselves. I’ll have breakfast served in Zuko’s study.”

“As if we could eat.” Zuko made a face at the thought. Iroh shrugged.

“I’m sure our appetites will come back once we’re in a more inviting setting.” 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Iroh was proven right. By the time Katara had washed and changed, her stomach reassured her that her foray into medical examination hadn't done any permanent harm to her appetite. Zuko seemed fine, too. Or so Katara gathered from the plate of sausage and eggs he was busy with when she got to his study. 

"Sorry I didn't wait," he said. Katara waved him off and fixed herself a bowl of congee with meat and vegetables.

"Don't worry." She took the seat across from him and looked around. "Where's Iroh?"

"I'm not sure," Zuko said. “Probably talking with Lieutenant Xei.” Zuko sighed and pressed his fingers to his eyes. Katara set down her congee and watched her friend. 

“How are you doing?” she asked him. Her brow was creased with worry. 

“I’m fine.” Zuko twitched his lips into what may have been a smile. “Honestly, I’m just... tired.” Zuko felt the sting of tears, and brought his hands to his face. It wasn’t a lie, he was tired. Very tired. He heard the scrape of Katara’s chair across the floor, and then he was pulled into a tight hug. He resisted, but only a moment before he buried his face in the crook of Katara’s neck and wrapped his arms around her. He wasn’t crying, but his breath came out in short pained gasps. 

“It’s alright,” Katara said soothingly. One of her hands found its way into Zuko’s hair, now grown out and hanging loose at his shoulders. The other clutched the fabric at the back of his shirt.

“Everyone hates me.” Zuko’s voice was muffled by her hair, but Katara heard him. “I’m doing my best, but everyone still hates me. They want me to be my father.” 

“Everyone doesn’t hate you!” Katara pulled back just enough to look Zuko in the eye. “Iroh doesn’t hate you. Aang and Toph and Suki and Sokka don’t hate you. I don’t hate you.” Zuko ducked his head, shaking it slowly. 

“It’s not the same,” he protested. “I know you all don’t hate me, but my people-”

“_ They _ don’t hate you either,” Katara promised him. “I’ve heard your people speak, and they _ love _you. They hated your father because he took their children and sacrificed them for a war that none of them believed in anymore. Things aren’t perfect, but they know you’re doing your best.” 

“Then why-?” Zuko swallowed hard against a sudden lump in his throat. Katara leaned forward and rested her forehead against Zuko’s, forcing him to look her in the eye. 

“Whoever’s behind this, they don’t speak for your people,” she told him. “And we _ will _ find out who’s behind this. I promise I won’t let anyone hurt you.” Zuko chuckled mirthlessly, but Katara noted, at least he was breathing normally again. 

“You can’t promise that,” he whispered. Katara brought her hand up to rest just below Zuko’s heart. She could feel the rigged scar through his linen shirt. Then Zuko’s hand came up to rest over hers.

“I can,” she said firmly. “Trust me?” Zuko looked down at their hands, intertwined over his chest, and Katara followed his gaze. Suddenly, they were both aware of their position. Katara was nearly in Zuko’s lap, still locked in that close, comforting embrace, faces so close that they were breathing the same air. Their eyes met and seemed to show the same realization. All one of them had to do was lean forward ever so slightly, and…

“Lord Zuko! I have news!’ The door flew open and Iroh hurried in just in time to see the pair spring apart. “Oh…”

“Uncle!” Zuko leapt from his chair and nearly knocked the rest of his breakfast to the floor. Iroh entered the room and shut it quietly behind him. He was fighting a wide grin, but he managed to school it into a polite smile after a moment. 

“I didn’t mean to interrupt,” he said. Zuko let out a strangled gasp that sounded like he had swallowed his tongue. 

“You didn’t!” he insisted. “We were just… we were having breakfast and-and talking!” 

  
“I hope that you sharing a chair doesn’t mean there is something wrong with the others,” Iroh said, shooting a knowing look at Katara’s abandoned bowl. 

“You said you had news, Iroh?” Katara reminded him. She was much more composed than Zuko, but her face had turned an impressive shade of russet, and the way she chewed nervously on her bottom lip told Zuko that she was just as rattled as he was. 

_ Those could have been _ ** _my_ ** _ teeth, if Uncle had waited another few minutes. _ The errant thought startled Zuko away from Katara’s mouth, and he turned his focus back to Iroh. 

“Well, Lieutenant Xei found out the would be assassin’s identity,” Iroh told them. “I thought you would want to know, but perhaps I was mistaken about the need for haste?” He eyed Zuko and Katara curiously. 

“Not necessary,” Katara snapped. She forced a smile and motioned to the other free chair. “Have you eaten?” 

“Thank you, my dear.” Iroh fixed his plate and sat next to her. Zuko was back in his seat, and though neither of them was very hungry anymore, the food gave Katara and Zuko a ready excuse to not look at each other. For his part, Iroh really did try to hide his amusement. When he gathered himself, he told them his news.

“The assassin was a man named Vin Yimou,” he said. “Or rather, that was the name he was going by.” 

“Going by?” Katara repeated. “That wasn’t his real name?”

“Well, now we’re not sure,” Iroh told her. “That is Lieutenant Xei and I. He was identified by a guard who had arrested him before. But aside from that arrest record, there isn’t much information on him. It seems he just appeared out of nowhere a few months ago, but Xei is digging around.” 

“So my assassin was just some grifter?” Zuko’s face twisted in displeasure.

“The market for assassins is pretty small,” Katara shrugged. “I guess you take what you can get.” 

“Hmm,” Iroh mused. “I suppose that’s true.” Iroh sighed and stood up. 

“Where are you going?” Zuko asked. He turned to watch Iroh leave. 

“I’m going to see if I can be of assistance to the lieutenant,” Iroh told him. He flashed Zuko and Katara an impish grin. “And besides, I’m sure you two don’t want me around. You’ll want to finish your...ah… talk.” 

“_ Uncle _!” Zuko’s face had flushed a deep magenta. Katara had her face buried in her hands, but Iroh was sure she was almost as red.

“Don’t forget you have a meeting with your advisors soon. Good-bye my dears." 

Zuko met Katara’s eye and looked away almost immediately. He cleared his throat and tried again. 

“I should get ready for that meeting,” he said. Katara nodded her head in agreement. The best way forward for now was denial. She piled their plated on an empty tray and followed Zuko.

“I’ll walk with you.” 

“Actually, I was going to ask you to sit in.” Katara blinked in surprise. 

“Oh?” 

“It’s a foreign policy meeting,” Zuko explained. “I thought it’d be helpful if you joined us. That way I don’t have to catch you up on all the information later.” Katara hesitated. After all, as far as she knew no foreigner had ever been allowed to sit in on an advisor’s meeting. 

“Sure,” she said. “Will it be a problem that I’m there?” Zuko shook his head uncertainly. 

“I don’t think so. I mean, my advisors know that you’ve been helping me.” 

“Alright then,” Katara agreed. Zuko smiled in relief and began to lead the way out when Katara caught his arm. 

“What is it?” he asked. Katara smirked and pointed at his head. His hair stood up at odd angles all over his head. 

“I know you’re a bit less traditional than the old fire lords,” Katara laughed, “but I'm not sure your advisors are ready to see you with such an...unorthodox style.” Groaning, Zuko swept his hair up into a hasty top knot. He scanned the room frantically for his crown, only to find Katara holding it with a wry smile on her face. 

“Thanks,” he muttered. He jabbed the pin through the hair and crown, then grabbed Katara’s hand and pulled her through the palace.

“Zuko, slow down!” Katara chided. 

“Can’t,” he said. “I’m going to be late for the third time in a row.”

“The fire lord is _ never _late,” Katara told him. “Everyone else is just early.” That bit of wisdom aside, Zuko kept their pace up. They hurried to the east wing just in time to see the last of the advisors filing into the conference room. Katara was pleased to realize that she recognized at least three of them. One man named Midori stood out because he was the only noble that Katara had seen with a tattoo- a sort of flowery shape she had meant to ask about. One man, Lord Huan, was a quiet man she had met a few times at formal gatherings. He was an amateur botanist, he had told Katara at one of those gatherings. His estate supplied flowers for the most upscale florist in Caldera, the same one which created the arrangements for all of the palace events. The last advisor, a stern looking man named Wei, stopped when he saw Zuko arrive with Katara in tow. 

“Lord Zuko,” he greeted the younger man. His gaze flickered towards Katara, and he bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement. “I heard about the intruder this morning. I’m glad to see you’re well.”

“Thank you, Lord Wei.” Zuko nodded to Wei. An even shallower move than Wei gave Katara. “Is everyone here?” Wei arched on delicate eyebrow. 

“Yes, your majesty. We’re all here.” There was something in his tone that set Katara’s teeth on edge. She schooled her face into a mask of calm and smiled blythely at Wei. 

“It’s nice to see you again, Lord Wei,” she said. “I hope we didn’t hold the meeting up too long.” That broke through Wei’s stoic facade. 

“We?” he repeated in confusion. 

“I asked Master Katara to sit in on this meeting,” Zuko explained. “She’s helping me with the reparations project, and I thought it would be better to have her sit in on this meeting.” A brief, but intense flash of rage crossed Wei’s face as he looked at Katara once more. He gathered himself a split second later, but both Zuko and Katara had seen it. Katara felt the sharp spike in temperature from Zuko. 

  
“I apologize, my lord,” Wei said with another deep bow. “I have to advise against allowing the ambassador to sit in. It may stir discontent with the Earth Kingdom ambassadors."

"Master Katara is here in an advisory role," Zuko told him. "She's not here as ambassador." Wei's mouth tightened as he tried to keep a bland smile on his face. 

"Forgive me my lord, but I can't say that would be any better." Zuko balked at that. He drew himself up to his full height and glared at Wei.

"I was under the impression that it was _ my _ prerogative who sits on my council. Master Katara frankly has more insight into the extent of the damages caused in the 100 Years War than anyone in this meeting." 

"My lord, while I'm certain the ambassador has many valuable...talents-" Wei cast Katara a blatant sneer "- I don't think the council meeting is the place for them." Zuko bristled angrily. For a moment, Katara saw the same boy she had fought in the Spirit Oasis all those years ago.

"You listen to me, Lord Wei-" Katara knew she had to act quickly before Wei found himself on the receiving end of a fire whip.

"It's fine, your majesty," she cut in, bowing her head. When she straightened, her eyes were narrowed at Wei. Despite being the shortest of the three, she gave the impression of looking down her nose at the advisor. "I wouldn't want to be the cause of a distraction among your advisors." 

"I thank you for your concession, Master Katara." Wei bowed once more, lower this time and clearly meant condescendingly. "Your majesty, we _ are _ late."

Zuko glared after Wei as he entered the conference room. He started after him, his shoulders up around his ears and jaw clenched tightly. Katara caught his hand and pulled him back from the door.

"Don't go in there angry," she whispered. Zuko huffed and gestured wildly at the door.

"That guy is being such a jerk to you," he hissed. Katara put her hand on his cheek and made him look at her.

"The insult was to _ me _," she reminded him. Pulling a face, Zuko closed his hand around hers and brought it away. 

"Well, you're _ my _ friend, and I invited you to this meeting, so _ I'm _insulted, too." 

"Losing your temper on them isn't going to change anything." Katara squeezed his hand. "I know you don't like it, and thank you for looking out for me. But this isn't a bunch of idiots on the streets. These are your advisors." Zuko frowned. Katara held her grip on his hand, so he couldn't turn away.

"So I just let them walk all over me?"

"I didn't say that," Katara said with a mischievous smirk. “You can’t go in there fists swinging to knocking heads. But don’t forget, _ you’re _ the Fire Lord. You can still knock heads, but you have to be diplomatic about it.” 

“Diplomatic,” Zuko scoffed. “You mean sneaky.” Katara nodded slyly. 

“You don’t answer to them,” she told him, jerking her head towards the door. “You serve your people, but you advisors? _ They _ answer to _ you.” _ Zuko drew his brow down uncertainly. 

“So, what do you suggest I do?” Katara untangled her hand from Zuko’s and straightened out his robes. 

“First of all,” she said, pulling at the shoulders of Zuko’s robes. “You don’t apologize for being late. This is _ your _ meeting. It starts when _ you _ say it does. Second, don’t apologize for inviting me. Don’t say anything about me coming today at all. Just let them know that you intend to exercise your right to invite anyone to these meetings that you want going forward.” Katara ran her hands over Zuko’s lapels. “You’re a good leader, Zuko. They want you to think you aren’t. Don’t let them make you question yourself.”

“Katara-” Zuko caught her arms, just above her elbows. Katara’s breath hitched in her throat and the hairs on her arm prickled as she met Zuko’s eyes. He leaned forward slightly, his lips moving as if he were going to speak, or...something. 

A low murmuring spilled out into the hallway from the conference room. Down the hall, Zuko spotted a servant making her rounds, and he let go of Katara’s arms. But he didn’t back up right away. 

“You should go find Uncle,” he told her. Katara’s brow furrowed. 

“Why-?”

“Wei knew about the assassination attempt,” he said. “Uncle said we were going to keep that under wraps for now.” Understanding dawned on Katara, and she nodded sharply. 

“Alright,” she agreed. Then she spun Zuko towards the conference room. “Now, go in there and diplomatically knock some heads.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part two of my one and only contribution to Zutara Week 2K19. I really hope you enjoy it (and once again, sorry for what I'm sure is absolutely atrocious grammar).

Iroh was quite interested in Zuko’s message it turned out. Lieutenant Xei swore to both Iroh and Katara that aside from the guards who arrested Vin Yimou the night before, he hadn’t told anyone about the assassination attempt. He ordered the guards to keep it under wraps, too. 

“Well, that doesn’t look good for Wei,” Katara said. “But it’s not enough to accuse him. Lieutenant-” Xei straightened up and bowed his head to Katara- “question the guards who were there last night. See if any of them let it slip.” 

“Yes, your excellency.” With a final bow, once to Iroh and once more to Katara, Lieutenant Xei hurried off. When he was gone Katara turned back to Iroh. 

“Did the night staffer confirm Xei’s story?” she asked him. Iroh nodded. 

“And I sent to someone to find out about his mother,” he told her. “With a special medicinal blend of tea, of course.” 

“Of course,” Katara chuckled. Then she sighed and sat down on a comfortable cushion. Iroh’s office was much more of a den than a work space. Instead of a desk, he had tea table fitted with a simple but elegant tea service of white flowered porcelain. Any work he had to do was done there if he wasn’t in Zuko’s office. As usual, he had brewed a fresh pot of tea, of which he offered Katara a cup. 

“Chamomile and rosehips,” Iroh told her. “Very good for calming.” 

“Thank you, Iroh.” Katara accepted the cup gratefully and settled into her seat..

"He was around during Ozai's reign," Iroh told her The day was catching up before. She had gotten as little sleep as Zuko- and she suspected- Iroh. This was her first chance to really pause for a moment, though her mind was as busy as ever, turning over all the information they had gathered over the last few hours. 

“Do you think that Wei had something to do with the attack last night?” she asked Iroh. The aging general sighed and stroked his beard. 

“I suppose it’s well within the realm of possibility that whoever organized the assassination is a member of the council,” he mused. “Likely even, as both the attempt on Zuko’s life and the killing of Yimou would require a certain level of access. I hesitate to name Wei as a suspect, however.”

“Why’s that?” Katara asked. “The guy seems like a complete tool. It’s pretty clear he doesn’t like Zuko.” Iroh quirked an eyebrow in surprise. 

“Is that so?” he asked. “Well, that may be true, however Wei’s loyalty lies first and foremost with the crown. It doesn’t matter what he thinks of the Fire Lord personally, he will support and uphold the sanctity of the office.” Katara snorted derisively. 

“That’s stupid,” she said. 

“Oh? Why do you say that?” Iroh watched Katara over the rim of his tea cup. 

“To blindly follow the leader that way? That’s how you end up with a dictator.” Katara wrinkled her nose in distaste. In her tribe, her father would be chief until he died or stepped down. It was largely accepted that Sokka was next to follow him, but only because he had already proven that he could. If he hadn’t someone would challenge him for the right to lead their people. They would have to. Life at the Southern Pole existed in a tenuous balance, even after all the progress of the last few years. Poor leadership could mean the end of the tribe altogether. Things weren’t nearly as dire in the Fire Nation, but Katara couldn’t help but think that blind allegiance to the crown was what led to the Hundred Years War in the first place. She told Iroh so. 

“You misunderstand, my dear,” Iroh told her. “In order to serve the Fire Lord, the council members need to have a certain level of respect for the authority inherent in the role. That’s not to say that council members don’t have or express differing viewpoints from their Lord. Their respect for the throne means that even when they don’t agree with the Fire Lord, they understand that they are working towards something bigger than one man.” 

“That worked so well with the last few Fire Lords,” Katara muttered. Iroh shrugged.

“No system of government is perfect,” he admitted. “And for the last hundred years, the Lords Advisor have let greed get in the way of seeing to their first duty, which is the people of the nation.”

“And you think Wei can do that?” Katara asked. “You think he can put serving the people of the Fire Nation above his dislike of Zuko?” 

“I think he can,” Iroh said. “Rather too well, I’m afraid. He has fought the other council members for programs benefiting the Fire Nation’s poorest citizens. However, his is also the loudest voice speaking against war reparations. But I have a hard time believing he would be involved in a conspiracy to assassinate Zuko. If he were a younger man,he’d be more likely to challenge Zuko to an Agni Kai.”

“But he’s not a younger man,” Katara pointed out. Iroh hummed thoughtfully and took another sip of tea. 

The meeting was a short one, and Zuko joined Katara and Iroh an hour later looking drained and frustrated. Katara moved over to make space for him at the table and Iroh poured him a cup of tea. 

“How did the head knocking go?” she asked. Zuko sighed. 

“About as well as expected,” he told her. “Everyone’s pissed, and we had to end early because no one could focus. But the good news is you’re officially invited to the next council meeting.” 

“Is that so?” Iroh blinked in surprise. 

“She’s helping with the project,” Zuko explained. “It just makes sense that she sit in on the foreign policy meetings.” Iroh nodded in agreement. 

“Well, that should be fun.” Katara chuckled without much humor.

“That’s not the biggest problem,” Zuko said. Katara and Iroh turned to him expectantly. Zuko sighed and ran his hands over his face. “It turns out all of the council members heard about the assassination attempt. Midori said that he heard from one of his valets who heard it from one of the palace guards.” 

“Terrific!” Katara scoffed. “There goes that bit of evidence. I wish Toph was here. I’m going to ask her to come, but even if she can leave everything right away, she won’t be here for a week, at least.” 

“I’ll have to speak to the Lieutenant to tighten up security procedures,” Iroh sighed. “All current investigations should be kept confidential. Especially with the Fire Lord is concerned.” 

“So we’re back to square one.” Zuko shook his head. 

“Looks like it.” Katara stood up and stretched her arms over her head. “I need to get some air.” 

“You want company?” Zuko asked. 

“No, that’s okay,” Katara said quickly. A bit too quickly. Both Iroh and Zuko looked at her strangely. Kartara shrugged. “I was just going to take a little walk, and then send that letter to Toph. I should probably let the others know what’s going on, too.”

“Katara,” Zuko groaned. “Please don’t make a big thing out of this.” Katara glared down at Zuko, her hands on her hips. 

“They deserve to know,” she said. “They’re family. They’d want to know. And they’ll probably be as pissed that you didn’t tell them as I am.” Zuko flinched back in surprise. “Oh, yeah. I’m still mad at you. And when this is over, be prepared for a very long talk.” 

With that, Katara spun on her heel and almost stormed out of the room. Zuko gaped after her in confusion. Iroh, though, was watching in amusement. 

“What was that?” Zuko asked him. Iroh chuckled behind his hand.

“That was a very masterful change of subject,” he replied. “Katara must really not want you to follow her wherever she’s going. Although, I think also really meant it about you being in trouble when this is over.” 

The servants’ quarters were almost as luxurious as the rest of the palace, if a bit smaller than the rooms that housed the royal family and their guests. The layout was similar, too, fortunately for Katara. The common area lay roughly where the main hall of the palace lay in that wing. As Katara hoped, the valets for Zuko’s advisors were there waiting for their masters. None of them seemed to notice her at first- she was dressed casually in cream linen and ambassadors didn’t have crowns or pins indicating rank. That was just fine with Katara. 

“Hi! are you new here?” A young woman, maybe a year or two older than Katara, greeted her kindly. 

“No, actually,” Katara told her with a kind smile. “I’ve been around for a while. I work at the embassy, though.” 

“I’m Emiko.” She bowed her head to Katara. “I don’t work in the palace either. I’m here with Lord Rong. He’s part of the Fire Lord’s council.” That was a member that Katara didn’t know. 

“That must be exciting,” Katara said. She didn’t offer her name, and Emiko didn’t seem to notice. 

“Not really.”Emiko laughed a bit. “My sister and her husband are part of his security team. I’m mostly just a secretary. But occasionally things get exciting. Did you hear about what happened last night?” 

“What?” Katara asked, leaning forward eagerly. 

“Someone tried to assassinate the Fire Lord!” Emiko’s eyes were wide with fear and excitement. Katara gasped and pressed a hand to her face. 

“How did you hear about that?” she asked. 

“Oh, one of the other advisors sent a message about it,” Emiko explained. “Lord Rong’s wife was outraged. She didn’t want her husband to come in today. She said that Lord Zuko should cancel the meeting altogether and focus on finding out who ordered the assassination.” 

“Ha!” Katara shook her head. “Lord Zuko is way too stubborn for that.” Emiko laughed with her. 

“That’s what Lord Rong said. Anyway, they caught the assassin, so I guess no one’s really that worried anymore.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say that,” Katara murmured. Emiko wrinkled her nose in confusion. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t think I got your name.” Katara chuckled self-deprecatingly. 

  
“Did I forget to introduce myself? I’m-”

“Master Katara.” Katara flinched at the way Emiko’s face fell. She turned to the man who had approached them and froze. He was a dead ringer for the assassin. He bowed deeply to Katara to Emiko’s surprise. 

“Master Katara?” she repeated. The man stood up and nodded. 

“This is Ambassador Katara,” he said. “She taught the Avatar waterbending.” Emiko’s mouth dropped wide in shock. Then she bowed several times in succession. 

“Please forgive me for being so impertinent,” she gasped. “I didn’t recognize you.” 

“It’s fine,” Katara assured her. “Honestly, there’s nothing to apologize for.” Still Emiko retreated hastily to a cluster of servants nearby. They began whispering frantically and shooting glances in Katara’s direction. 

“It’s not often that we have such an illustrious visitor in this part of the palace, your excellency,” the man explained. Katara regarded him warily. The assassin was dead. There was no way she had made a mistake about that. This must be his twin. He frowned at the way she was staring at him. “Are you alright?” 

“I’m fine,” Katara told him, trying to school her face into a mask of calm. “I was exploring the palace while the Fire Lord was in meeting. I didn’t realize I wasn’t supposed to be here.” The man shrugged.   
  
“As a personal guest of the Fire Lord, I suppose there aren’t many places you aren’t allowed to be. Are you sure you’re alright? You seem startled.” Katara had been staring again. 

“I’m sorry,” she said. “I just feel like I’ve seen you somewhere before. Do you work here in the palace?” 

“I don’t,” the man said. “I am Lord Wei’s valet. My name is Lu Xun.” Katara forced a smile. 

“You must have a brother, then,” she said. Lu Xun froze and then shook his head.

“Not anymore, I’m afraid.” His voice hitched, and there was a brief gleam of tears in his eyes before he blinked them away. “My brother has been lost to me for...some time. He turned petty thief and got involved with drugs. My family hasn’t heard from him in years.” 

“Oh, how awful.” Katara hoped that she sounded appropriately sympathetic. She couldn’t tell over the rush of blood in her ears. Lu Xun just shrugged. 

“It a wound that’s had many years to heal,” he told her. 

“Still, it can’t be easy to lose touch with a brother that way.” Lu Xun shrugged again. Katara cleared her throat and glanced around the room. “I suppose you heard about the excitement at the palace last night, too?” 

“A bit.” Lu Xun stiffened slightly. Katara pretended no to notice. “I was asleep, so I didn’t find out until morning when Lord Wei came home that the assassin was dead.” 

“Oh?” Katara asked. “Lord Wei was out last night?” 

“He was with Lord Huan going over some items they wanted to bring up at the council meeting,” Lu Xun explained. His gaze was sharp and as suspicious as years of training would allow him to show. 

“Here I thought the Fire Lord was the only one who burned his lamp so late,” Katara chuckled. “He was attacked well past the time the rest of the palace had gone to bed you know.” 

“No,” Lu Xun said cooly. “I didn’t.” Katara waved her hand carelessly.

“It had to be around one in the morning,” she told him. “Woke the palace out of a dead sleep. Is that when Lord Wei found out? The news of the commotion must have spread quickly.” Lu Xun straightened up and met Katara’s eye square on. 

“I wouldn’t know,” he told her. “I was asleep at the time. If you’ll excuse me, your excellency, I have duties to to see to.” Lu Xun bowed and a flash of silver caught Katara’s eye. It was a necklace around the valet’s neck with what looked like a floral engraving on it. Lu Xun’s brows furrowed when he saw her staring at it.

“I was just admiring your lovely pendant,” she said. “May I take a look at it?” Lu Xun closed his jacket over the chain before Katara could touch it. 

“Perhaps some other time,” he said tersely. “As I said, I have duties to attend to.” 

“Oh, of course,” Katara put her hands up and stepped back. “Please, go on.” Lu Xun bowed once more and left hastily. Katara cast a glance around the room. Everyone was watching her closely. She smiled kindly and gave them a sort of half wave. Emiko was the only one who returned the gesture, and she did it reluctantly. There would be no more information gathering, Katara understood. She left a few moments after Lu Xun. It was time to go speak to the Lieutenant.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The palace was beginning to quieten for the night when Katara finished her talk with Lieutenant Xei. Dinner would be served soon, if Katara remembered correctly, which meant she would probably find Zuko holed up in his office. If she hurried, she could send for her meal when he asked for his. 

"Good evening, your excellency." Katara skidded to a halt and spun around. Lord Wei himself slipped from a shadowy alcove into the hallway. Why, she wondered, did everyone in the palace seem to materialize out of nowhere?

"Lord Wei," she greeted him with the barest hint of a nod. If Wei noted the slight, he didn't show it. He advanced slowly, as if wanting to appear casual, but there was something cold and predatory in his eyes. Katara let her hand brush over the waterskin hanging from her waist.

"I understand you have been asking an awful lot of questions, Ambassador Katara," Wei said. "Some of them about me."

"What can I say? I'm nosy." Katara forced herself not to retreat a step. Wei wouldn't be stupid enough to attack her in the palace, surely. But the corridor was empty. When had it gotten so empty? 

"What could you want to know about me," Wei took another step forward, "that you couldn't ask me yourself?" Katara narrowed her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. If Wei wanted to play this game, she would join him.

"For starters, I wanted to know where you were between eleven last night and five this morning." That seemed to catch Wei off guard. He balked at the question, and actually fell back a few steps. 

"Why should that concern you?" Wei demanded. Emboldened, Katara closed the gap. 

"You know why, Lord Wei," she said. "What I would like to know is _ how _ you know." 

"What are you talking about?" Wei demanded. The malicious gleam was back in his eye. “Everyone heard about the attack on the Fire Lord.” 

"What I mean is that your valet said that he found out until you told him that the assassin had been killed. _ That _wasn't announced, Lord Wei. So how did you know?" Wei gaped at her. His mouth opened and closed in outrage as his face went pale, then a deep shade of magenta in a few seconds.

"Are you accusing_ me _ of treason against the throne?" Katara blinked as spittle hit her face, but she stood her ground.

"I'm not accusing you of anything," she told him, a calm lake to his raging. “I just want to know how you got that information before anyone else.” Wei looked absolutely murderous.

"You should keep your nose out of where it doesn't belong, girl," Wei spat at her. "I have been loyal to the crown my entire life, no matter who has worn it. I would never do something like what you're accusing me of. You should stop butting in before you go and get yourself hurt."

"I won't ignore someone attacking my friend. Surely you also want to find out who's trying to kill _ your _ Fire Lord, too." Wei sneered at Katara. 

“And listening to gossipy servants is a fine way to do it. Lu Xun was probably repeating something his good for nothing brother told him. The palace guards are more than capable of investigating this without your help."

"They don't seem to mind my help." Katara shrugged carelessly. "Neither do the Fire Lord or General Iroh." Suddenly Wei's hand darted out and snatched her wrist in a vice grip. He yanked her towards him and almost growled

"Listen to me, you interloping water peasant-"

"Take your hand off of me!" Katara pulled at his deceptively strong fingers angrily. "Let me go!"

"Don't you think I haven't noticed what you're up to. I _ will _ put an end to-"

"Are you threatening her?" Iroh stepped around the corner with a bland smile across his face. The atmosphere of the hallway was suddenly electric with his displeasure. Wei dropped Katara's arm as if he had been scalded.

"Not at all, General. I was merely-"

"It looked like a threat to me," Iroh cut in. He came up around Katara's side and stepped between her and Wei. "And while I know Ambassador Katara is more than capable of making you regret it if that was, indeed a threat, I cannot allow you to continue. It sends a bad message about the Fire Lord's hospitality if his closest friends and allies are allowed to be treated this in his home."

"I apologise, General." Wei bowed his head towards Iroh.

"I am not the one you owe an apology," Iroh said, pulling Katara forward. She looked at Wei archly, her arms folded imperiously across her chest. Wei fought back a scowl as he reluctantly bowed to Katara. 

"Please forgive my rudeness," he forced out through clenched teeth. "I truly meant no disrespect."

"Thank you," Katara replied. Her tone drawled with think veiled contempt. "I'm sure that was painful for you." This time Wei did scowl, but with Iroh standing behind her, he didn't dare say or do anything to Katara. With another bow, he spun on his heel and stormed off down the hall.

"He's going to make trouble for you," Iroh warned when he was gone. 

"I can handle him," Katara assured Iroh. "Apparently he has a problem with me trying to find out who wants to kill Zuko." Iroh raised an eyebrow at that.

"Do you think he's involved?" Katara looked down the hall where Wei had taken his leave. 

"I think," she replied after a moment, "if he was trying to make himself look suspicious, he succeeded."

“Indeed.” Iroh turned to Katara, with an uncharacteristically serious look on his face. “I’m sure that asking you to stop your investigation would be a waste of my time. However, I would advise caution.”

“I’ll be fine, Iroh,’ Katara assured him. “I can handle myself.”

“I know that very well,” Iroh chuckled. “You have a will to rival any ruler. Still, it would be a severe blow to my nephew- and myself- should anything happen to you.” 

“Iroh, I-” Iroh held his hand up and patted Katara’s shoulder. 

“I trust your judgement,” he said. “Just be aware. Now, I was on my way to join my nephew for dinner. Would you care to eat with us?” 

“Sure,” Katara agreed. 

As she had hoped, Zuko hadn’t yet sent for dinner by the time they arrived at his office, but there was a servant from the kitchen already waiting to see how many plates would be needed. 

“I wasn’t sure if you were coming,” Zuko told Katara when they sat down to dinner. Watching her carefully, he added, “Did you have a nice walk?”

“I did,” Katara replied. “It was very illuminating. Did you know that Wei has a valet, Lu Xun, that’s a dead ringer for our friend from last night?” Iroh and Zuko started at that. 

“It can’t be the same man?” Iroh asked. Katara shook her head. 

“The assassin is definitely dead. I’m guessing this guy is his brother. Probably his twin. But he didn’t admit it. He said his brother was strung out and making a living as a thief.” 

“You think he was lying?” Zuko asked. Katara shrugged. 

“He was absolutely lying. He was wearing the same pendant that we found last night. But-” Katara froze with her hashi half-way to her lips as a startling thought occurred to her. 

“Katara?” Zuko called in alarm. 

“He said that he was home,” Katara said. Iroh and Zuko exchanged a confused look. 

“Who was home?” Iroh asked. 

‘Lu Xun,” Katara explained, “said that he was home- at Lord Wei’s when the attack happened. But just now in the hall, Wei said that Lu Xun was at Lord Midori’s and had probably heard about the attack from _ his brother.” _ It took only a moment before Zuko and Iroh were struck with the same realization. 

“One of them is lying,” Zuko murmured. “But why?” Katara shook her head. 

“I don’t know,” she said. “If Lord Wei is behind the attack, then they should have had their stories straight.” 

“Do you think Lord Wei did it?” Zuko asked.

“I’m not sure.” Katara chewed on her knuckle. Then she explained what happened in the hallway earlier, ignoring Zuko’s first burst of outrage. “There’s something off about that guy.” 

“He threatened you!” Zuko almost shouted. “I don’t care if he’s behind the attack or not. He’s not welcome anymore.”  


“Don’t make any rash decisions,” Iroh cautioned him. Zuko rounded on his uncle and was about to let him have it, but Katara cut in. 

“It doesn’t make sense,” she said. “Lu Xun is connected to this. But why would Lord Wei call attention to his brother? He knows that I talked to his valet. He has to know that we know what the assassin looks like. Why would he bring it up at all? Why would he admit that Lu Xun wasn’t home last night? Lu Xun would have been able to alibi him.” 

“No one’s ever accused Lord Wei of being the most brilliant mind,” Zuko muttered, still furious at Wei’s behavior towards Katara.   


“That’s beyond stupid though,” Katara said. Her face remained pinched in thought for another few moments. The puzzle was coming together, but they were missing some important pieces. Finally she rubbed her eyes and heaved a deep sigh. 

“Perhaps things will look clearer after a night’s rest,” Iroh suggested. Katara nodded in agreement. 

“Maybe you’re right,” she said. “And I talked to Lieutenant Xei earlier. He’s looking into Lu Xun’s background. Maybe he’ll have more information for us in the morning.” 

The trio finished their dinner in silence. When they had piled their plates on the side board, Iroh and Katara made their way towards the door. Zuko started back towards his desk. Iroh shook his head and sighed, deciding to let Katara handle it

“Don’t you ever give it a rest?” Katara asked exasperatedly. “You didn’t get any sleep last night either.” 

“I just want to get a head start on tomorrow,” Zuko said. Katara lifted a paper from the pile on his desk and scanned it. 

“I’m sure the report on the alpaca-lamb wool harvest can wait till morning,” she said dryly. “Come on. If you stay up, I’ll have to stay up. And neither of us is fun to be around when we’re sleep deprived.” 

“You don’t _ have _to stay up with me,” Zuko pointed out. But he allowed her to pull him away from his desk and out of the office. Katara’s rooms were in the same wing as Zuko’s, so they walked together in silence. Katara was chewing her knuckle again, telling Zuko that she was lost in thought. 

“What’s up?” he asked as they neared the royal family’s private wing.

“That flower on the pendants,” she told him. “I’ve seen that design somewhere before. I’m trying to remember where.”

“Don’t hurt yourself,” Zuko said half-joking. Katara wasn’t amused. But by the time they reached her door, she still hadn’t remembered where she’d seen that flower. 

“Another mystery to leave until morning, I guess,” she sighed. She opened the door and halted in confusion. Her sitting room was dark. Usually someone would have been around to light the sconces by then. Frowning, she let Zuko pass so he could do it. 

“Why didn’t anyone come in?” he wondered.

“Maybe they didn’t realize I was staying again,” Katara suggested. Zuko shrugged. That was as good an explanation as any. He took a breath and set two of the closest sconces ablaze. Then he froze too. Someone had been in Katara’s rooms after all. The sitting room had been ransacked. The table had been overturned and the two easy chairs had been sliced open, their stuffing yanked out and thrown around the room. Messages had been hastily gouged into the wallpaper:

** _Barbarian whore_ **

** _Nosey water witches burn_ **

Near the door, the knife that had presumably been used to do the damage was stuck in the wall next to the door almost to the hilt. The threat was clear. Zuko seethed in a rage, but Katara just put her hands on her hips and surveyed the damage. Her lips twitched up into something of a wry smirk.

"I believe I'm making someone nervous,” she told Zuko.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Katara’s room had been left in tact, but Zuko and Iroh both agreed that it would be safer if she slept closer to them that night. She was put in the Fire Lady’s room, which had the benefit of being attached to Zuko’s room by a intersuite door, and across the hall from Iroh’s rooms. Under other circumstances, she would have protested- she had in fact begun to protest- but Iroh pointed out that for the time being, it would be safest if the three of them could be where they could easily have each other’s backs. Only then did Katara relent. Satisfied with the arrangement, Iroh retreated into his rooms. Zuko motioned for Katara to follow him into the sitting room his suite shared with the Fire Lady’s room. He went to a cupboard in the far corner and came back with two glasses and a bottle of wine. 

“I think we need something a little stronger than tea,” he told Katara. She agreed wholeheartedly and accepted her glass gratefully. 

“I’m going to have Wei arrested tomorrow,” Zuko said. 

“We don’t know he did it,” Katara reminded him. Zuko swallowed a large swig of wine and snorted. 

“Who else _ could _it have been?” He clenched his free hand into a tight fist. “After what he said to you earlier, you come back and find your room destroyed? I should have him arrested just for that!” 

“Zuko, calm down,” Katara said. Zuko scowled into his glass. 

“You need to stop investigating this,” he told her. “You’ve done more than enough. Let the guards take it from here.” Katara started to protest, but Zuko pressed on. “At least, don’t go investigating on your own anymore.” Katara rolled her eyes and grabbed her wine glass. 

“Fine,” she agreed. Zuko held her gaze for a long moment looking, Katara was certain, for any signs that she was lying. It was almost funny. 

"I'm serious," Zuko said. 

"I promise. As long as you're safe, I'll let Xei and the guards do their job." Katara picked up her glass and held it out.

"Good." Zuko clinked his glass against hers.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The next morning, Zuko was in his office just after sunrise. Katara and Iroh would be disappointed, but seeing as he had gone to bed at a halfway decent hour, there wasn't much they could say. There was nothing wrong with an early start. And he wasn't alone in that sentiment. 

An hour into Zuko's day, Lieutenant Xei arrived. He clearly hadn't had anyone insisting that he go to bed, because there were dark circles under his eyes. Zuko also noted the rumpled uniform with a slight sting of guilt. Just a day earlier, he had all but accused this man of treason. Silently, Zuko vowed to send him on a nice vacation to Ember Island when this was over.

"Good morning, Lieutenant." Zuko set the form he was reviewing aside and turned his attention to the guard. Xei bowed deeply.

"I apologise for bothering you so early," he said. Zuko waved him off.

"It's fine. Do you have news?" Xei nodded sharply.

"Ambassador Katara was right. The assassin was arrested under a false identity. His real name was Jing Xun. He and his brother Lu Xun come from a military family up North." Xei paused in the middle of his report and shifted on his feet. Zuko's lips turned downward. 

"Is there more?" he prompted. 

"I'm sorry, your majesty," Xei continued haltingly. "I would have rather not come without complete information, but under the circumstances-"

"It's fine Xei." Zuko valiantly fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Tell me what you know." Xei sighed. 

"There are rumors that Jing was part of an Ozai Loyalist group. He changed his name so his illegal activity wouldn't be traced back to his family, or get back to his employer." 

"Lord Midori?" Zuko guessed. Xei confirmed it. 

"There's no sign that he knew," Xei added quickly. "It's possible that Xun used his position as valet to learn the layout of the palace." Zuko nodded distractedly. 

"Keep digging," Zuko instructed Xei. "See if his brother knows anything." 

"Yes, my Lord." Xei bowed once more and went to carry out his investigation.

Katara arrived not long after Xei had gone. She was dressed, and had been awake long enough to send for breakfast, if the mug of coffee in her hand was any indication, but she still looked like she had just woken.

"We can't _ all _rise with the sun," she grumbles when Zuko expressed concern.

"Well, I have news that'll wake you." Zuko caught Katara up on what Xei had told him. Then he watched Katara mull it over with some chagrin. She had promised she wouldn't investigate anymore, but he could practically hear the gears turning in her head.

"Have you sent anyone to check Midori?" she asked.

"Xei’s going to look into it," Zuko said firmly. "I'll have him look into Xun's connections with _ all _of my advisors."

"I'm not going to investigate!" Katara promised again, huffing in exasperation. She pulled something from her pocket and slammed it on the desk. It was Jing's silver pendant. "You may as well pass this along to Xei. I'm getting nowhere with it."

"Do you really think it's that important?" Zuko closed his fingers around the coin and put it in his pocket. 

"I really don't know," Katara admitted. "It could be just a family crest. Or it could mean something else. I just wish I could remember where I've seen it before." Zuko shrugged.

"If you figure it out-"

"Tell Xei " Katara rolled her eyes. "I know, I know." Zuko chose to be assured by that. 

"I have to get ready to go," he told her. "I'm holding open court today." Open court was something Zuko had implemented not long after he took the throne. A few times a year, representatives from around the country would come and present their concerns to Zuko. It was how he decided what his people needed, and it was something he had adapted from the Southern Water Tribe.

"There's going to be a lot of people there," Katara warned him. "It would be the perfect place for another assassination attempt."

"Security will be stepped up," Zuko promised her.

"I'm sure," Katara said. "Still, be careful, ok?" Zuko promised that he would. Then Katara left him to prepare, promising that she would stop by the open court later on. 

Zuko often wondered at how people tended to show up when they happened to be on his mind. On his way to the throne room, he crossed paths with Lord Midori. 

"Your Majesty," he greeted Zuko cheerfully. Midori was around Iroh's age- perhaps a bit older. Like the aging general, Midori was near constantly in a good mood. Also like the general, he had served in the military, which is where he had acquired the floral tattoo on the inside of his forearm. He had a also been one of the few of Zuko's advisors to lob thinly veiled insults at Zuko when he disagreed with the younger man. Zuko couldn't picture him knowingly harboring an assassin. But if Wei had ordered Jing to kill Zuko, was it really possible that Midori knew nothing.

"Is something bothering you, my Lord?" Midori asked. His eyes crinkled in concern. Zuko shook his head and waved Midori off. 

"I'm fine," Zuko assured him "I was just thinking of something." 

"Ah yes," Midori chuckled as he walked with Zuko down the hall towards the throne room. "The great burden of Kings. There is always something on your mind, I suppose. But you carry the weight of it well."

"Thank you," Zuko replied. The compliment fell awkwardly on him, as compliments often did. They walked the rest of the short way in companionable silence. Outside of the throne room doors, Midori bowed again, yanking his sleeve down to make sure his tattoo was covered.

"This is a wonderful opportunity you have given your people," Midori commended Zuko. "May all future Fire Lords follow your benevolent example." Zuko blushed at the compliment and mumbled his thanks before he went inside and took his place on the throne.

Ordinarily, Zuko loved the opportunity the open court gave him to connect with his people, but today he was too distracted. More than once, he absently slipped his hand into his pocket and ran his fingers over the silver coin. Katara was certain it was the key to solving the case, and Zuko half-way to being convinced that she was right. In between hearing his citizens’ concerned presented, Zuko ran over in his mind how the coin could connect to his would be assassination. 

Finally, the open court came to a close. Zuko had just seen the last visitor escorted from the throne room when Iroh and Xei arrived with the news. He could tell something was wrong immediately by the grim set of his uncle’s unusually pale face. 

“What’s happened?” he asked. 

“Master Katara is missing,” Iroh told him. Zuko reeled back from the news, but aside a slight brightening of the sconces burning around the room, he managed to keep his reaction under control. 

“Did anyone check her room?” he asked. “Or the embassy? Maybe she went back and forgot to tell anyone.” Lieutenant Xei cleared his throat uncomfortably. 

“There are signs of a struggle by the garden,” he told Zuko. “And we found her waterskin and her necklace.” Xei held them up for Zuko to see. Zuko felt his blood chill when he saw the pendant Katara always wore.

“We’ve been searching,” Xei continued. “But no one saw what happened.” Iroh stepped forward, reaching into his pocket.

“This was also found near her things.” He held out a rumpled scrap of paper to Zuko. There was a sketch of a flower on it. A bird’s foot peony done in gently curving black lines. And Zuko knew exactly where Katara had seen it before. His hand tightened into a fist, and he had to force himself not to set it on fire in his rage.

“Nephew, we’ll find her.’ Iroh put a hand on his shoulder, but Zuko pulled away, too angry for comfort.

“I know who has her,” he told his uncle in a low dangerous voice

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Katara had been sitting in the steps leading to the garden doodling the flower on a sheet of scrap paper when he found her. Despite her promise that she would stop investigating, Katara couldn't let go of the feeling that the coin was the key. She knew she had seen the design before, but it didn't register until he went to help her to her feet and his sleeve slipped exposing his arm.

It seemed terribly obvious now, and Katara wanted to slap her forehead for not seeing it before. Now she was in trouble, and all she could do was try not to let on what she suspected. But he knew. She knew he did. It was in the way he tightened his grip around her hand. 

"Is everything alright, your excellency?" Midori asked. Katara forced a smile on her face, but she couldn't help but to dart her eyes back to the tattoo on his forearm. The one she has seen dozens of times. The one he once told her he had gotten in honor of his mother. The same flower on the silver coin the assassin wore. She looked up into his face. He was still smiling kindly, but there was a sharpness in his eye that made Katara want to reach for her waterskin. 

"Thank you, Lord Midori," Katara said with a bright smile. "It's so good to see you again. I wish I could chat, but I'm supposed to meet General Iroh." She pulled her hand from Midori's slightly resistant grip.

"Please allow me to walk you,” Midori offered. 

“That won’t be necessary,” Katara said, backing up the stairs. She clutched her sketches of the flower to her chest. “I’m sure you have more important things to do than walk me through the palace.”

“Not at all. I insist.” Midori advanced on Katara, his eyes narrowing in on the papers she held tightly. “We could discuss the lovely picture you were just making. It’s an incredible likeness, you know. Very impressive considering you’ve only seen my tattoo once or twice in passing.

“It’s not your tattoo,” Katara lied. “I saw it somewhere else.”

“Around Lu Xun’s neck, perhaps?” Midori asked. “And his brother’s I suppose. Although Lu Xun didn’t see it on him when he slit Jing’s throat.” 

  
“So you _ are _ the one behind the attack on Zuko.” Katara’s lips curled back into a snarl, and she reached for her water skin, letting the papers flutter to the ground. But before she could attack, she was grabbed from behind. One strong, wiry arm pinned her while another hand clamped over her mouth. 

“Forgive the impertinence, your excellency,” Lu Xun’s mocking voice hissed harshly in her ear. “We can’t have you attacking his lordship.” Katara struggled against his grip, but the slight man was much stronger than he looked. She couldn’t do much more but kick ineffectively while Midori came up and yanked her waterskin from around her waist. 

“We have to get her out of here,” Midori told Lu Xun. “Someone will be by soon.” 

“We can take her out of the- _ aaah!” _Lu Xun cried out in pain and yanked his hand away from Katara’s mouth. “She bit me!”

“Get off of me!” she screamed and fought against Lu Xun’s grip. She managed to free one arm and clawed at his other hand “Guards! Guards!” Lu Xun slapped his hand back over her mouth and held onto Katara as tightly as he could with her still flailing. 

“Knock her out!” Midori hissed. Katara heard Lu Xun grunting behind her. 

“With what hand?” he snapped. “_ You _could try doing something useful.” Midori glared at Lu Xun before he reared back, delivered a blow to Katara’s temple, and she went slack in Lu Xun’s arms. 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"The palace guard is looking for me." Midori's voice reached Katara as if from a distance, or through cotton. 

“Why?” Lu Xun demanded. “No one saw us leave with the girl. I made sure of that.” Katara was slowly returning to consciousness and taking in her surroundings discreetly. She was in a dimly lit room- it looked like a parlour, and she assumed she had been taken to Midori’s mansion. She felt a breeze from her side and gathered that the room was so dark because it was nighttime. That meant she had been out for at least a couple of hours.

The next thing she took in was the ropes binding her to a chair. Her arms had been tied behind her back with what felt like a velvet rope. Katara bit back a snort. Clearly neither Midori nor Lu Xun had much experience with kidnapping. And they had very little experience with waterbenders. There were no obvious sources of water, but as she felt around, Katara found a half pot of cold tea and a potted plant that had recently been watered. The summer air was also thick with humidity that she could exploit if she had to. Unfortunately, that evening was a new moon, but Katara didn’t think she would need bloodbending anyway. Not on these two. 

“Why do you think they’re looking for me?” Midori growled. “They connected Jing with me because _ you _ had to go and speak to that water witch!” Katara couldn’t tell if they were looking at her. She let her head dangle over her chest and pretended to still be unconscious. Her hair was loose and if she looked up slightly, she could make out Midori and Lu Xun across the room through the thick locks. She could only do that for a few seconds at a time, though. Her head still ached from when Midiori had knocked her out. He would have to pay for that.

“They have no proof that you were involved in the plot,” Lu Xun reminded Midori. “Wei has been so open with his hostility to the Fire Lord and his little wench. We can pin this on him. But only if we don’t panic. They already suspect that he’s the one who vandalized her room.”

“She was drawing my tattoo!” Midori insisted. “Who knows who else she told?” Lu Xun snorted. 

“A young woman doodling flowers is hardly solid evidence of a crime,” he said. Midori took a deep breath and sighed. 

“I know,” he said. “But now we don’t have much time. We need to throw suspicion off of us.”

“I’m open to suggestions.” 

“We need to get rid of her.” Katara lifted her eyes and saw Midori gesturing towards her.

“We can make it look like an accident,” Lu Xun suggested. “A carriage crash on the way back to the embassy.” Midori shook his head. 

“No!” he said. “She needs to be murdered. And Wei needs to be the one who did it. When she wake up, we’ll have her write a note accusing him of the attempt on Lord Zuko’s life.” Katara rolled her eyes, wincing as she aggravated her headache. She didn’t like Wei at all, but she couldn’t help but sympathize with the unsuspecting man being framed for murder and attempted murder. She would have to make her move soon. She let out a loud groan that was only partly exaggerated. 

“Wh-where am I?” she asked groggily. She blinked a few times, letting her eyes adjust to the light. Her eyes landed on Midori and widened slightly. “L-lord Midori? Where am I? What am I doing here?” She tugged against her binds and looked around wildly. “Let me go!”

“Shut up!” Midori snapped. Katara stopped shouting and glared at the man who had been so kind to her at state dinners and when they ran into each other in the halls. Yes, Toph needed to make a trip to the Fire Nation and soon. 

“You’re the one trying to kill Zuko,” she said. “Why? I thought you supported him.” Midori snorted at her, and Lu Xun laughed outright. 

“Do you know who I am, young lady?” Midori asked. Katara’s brows furrowed in genuine confusion. 

“You’re one of Fire Lord Zuko’s advisors,” she said. 

“_ Wrong _!” Midori’s voice echoed around the room, and Katara flinched. “I was once one of Fire Lord Ozai’s most trusted generals! And once that little pretender to the throne has been eliminated, I will rewarded with my own governorship.” Katara fought the urge to roll her eyes. It was always about power with these people. 

“And what do you get?” she sneered at Lu Xun. “A nicer chamber pot to clean?” Lu Xun shrugged, but his eyes flashed maliciously. 

“Land and titles,” he said with fake nonchalance. “A chance to prove my worth on the battlefield. I’m in it for the glory, Your Excellency.” Katara’s fingers twitched with the urge to fight. She wanted to use her bare hands and rip these men to shreds. 

“You won’t get away with this,” she told them. “When Zuko figures out where I am-”

“You’ll be dead,” Midori cut her off. “And your blood will be on someone else’s hands.” Katara clenched her teeth until her jaws ached. 

“Another one of your conspirators?” she spat angrily. “Who else is in on this?” Midori and Lu Xun both glanced towards the desk. 

“That’s not really your concern anymore,” Lu Xun told her. Katara saw a flash of something outside of the window, and her mouth split into a wide grin. 

“What are you so happy about?” Midori asked suspiciously. There was a loud crash as a masked figure clad in black burst in through the window. Lu Xun and Midori dove to the floor, shrieking in terror. Katara didn’t blame them. The Blue Spirit’s mask was quite intimidating. 

“Awesome timing,” she complimented him. “Are the guards coming?” 

The Blue Spirit unsheathed his dao swords and nodded. 

“Great! I was worried I would have to make my escape before anyone could collect the evidence.” Midori gathered himself enough to look at Katata in confusion. 

“Wha-” He had climbed to his feet, but the Blue Spirit leveled one sharp sword at his throat and Midori thought better of moving any further.. He could have tried firebending, but it would have been foolish in such a small, wooden space. Lu Xun couldn’t fire bend, and had no weapon. He wisely stayed where he was. 

"I could have left any time I wanted, Midori," Katara said, shaking off her binds. In her hands she held the iced tea blade she had cut them with."But I thought it would be a better idea to stay and keep an eye on you." The Blue Spirit turned to her sharply. The mask didn't change, but the tilt of his head told Katara to expect words later. Lots of them. Ignoring him, Katara rubbed her wrists to get the circulation back to normal. 

“Whatever you say, I’ll just deny,” Midori spat. “Your word against mine. And yours won’t go very far with the courts.” Downstairs they could hear the crash of the front door being broken down, and the trample of feet rushing up the stairs to the parlor. The palace guard had arrived. Katara went over to the desk and picked up a small black book and flipped through it. It was what Lu Xun and Midori had both looked towards earlier, and Katara suspected it was a list of cohorts. 

“You’re going to have a hard time denying this,” she said. Midori’s face paled, and Lu Xun made as if he were going to lunge at Katara. The Blue Spirit stopped him with his second blade. 

“He’s very good with those swords,” Katara warned them. “Don’t piss him off.” 

"You think you're clever, water peasant," Midori sneered. "You don't have the power you think you do, I don't care if you_ are _ the false Fire Lord's pet whore. I'll be out of prison soon. And when I do I will destroy you." The Blue Spirit pressed his sword harder against Midori’s neck, but Katara held a hand up to stop him. Then she walked up to Midori so she could look him in the eye.

  


"You know, I'm friends with the Avatar," she told him. "One of the Air Nomad teachings he holds very dear is that you should never kill, especially in vengeance. He's tried his hardest to get others, including me, to accept that teaching. So in that spirit, I'll let the courts deal with you. I'm sure once they see all the evidence, and your accomplices inevitably turn on you, justice will be done. But, Lord Midori, you better hope you get convicted. I am capable of a _ very _finite amount of mercy."

Despite himself, Midori swallowed hard. Katara was nearly a head shorter than he, and much slighter, but there was a dangerous gleam in her eyes giving weight to her promise. She looked away and nodded at Lieutenant Xei who was waiting by the door.

"Take them away," she ordered. "And keep a watch to make sure they don't do anything stupid. They’ve got an appointment with a judge very soon. Let's be sure he makes it."

“Yes, your excellency,” Xei said. He put shackles around Midori’s wrists and led him away. Katara turned to where the corner where the Blue Spirit stood brooding. 

“I should get back to the palace,” she told him. “I’m sure there are people waiting on me.” The Blue Spirit gave her one sharp nod, and then slipped out of the window. With a sigh, Katara left her prison. There were two remaining guards waiting to take her home. Iroh was at the gates when they arrived. He hurried over and enveloped Katara in a hug.

“I’m so glad you’re safe,” he told her. “Come. The Fire Lord will be expecting you.” 

“Thanks, General,” Katara sighed. She wanted to go to her room, and maybe send for some food, but she knew that Zuko wouldn’t want to be kept waiting too long after everything that had happened. So, she made her way to his office and locked the door behind her. She heard the whisper of fabric as someone slipped into the window. The Blue Spirit stood on the other side of the room, framed by the billowing curtains. 

"That was reckless, Katara,” he said. “Even for you." Katara quirked an eyebrow and smirked. 

“I thought you couldn’t speak in that get up,” she quipped. Zuko removed the mask, looking thoroughly unimpressed with Katara’s wit. She made a sound that was halfway between a huff and a laugh. “Would you relax?" 

“Relax!” Zuko snorted. Katara leaned against Zuko's desk while he put his mask back in its hiding place in a secret compartment. 

"I'm fine. You got there right on time. Just like I _ knew _ you would." Zuko slammed the drawer shut and spun on Katara angrily.

"I might not be there the next time you pull a stunt like that! I_ told _ you to let the guards handle it. That's what they're there for!" Zuko raked his hair. They were at the palace. They were safe now, but he couldn't shake the agitation. All the fear he hadn’t let himself feel when Katara went missing suddenly returned with a vengeance. 

"First of all," Katara walked around the desk to his side, "I don't believe for a minute you won't be there next time. You'd find me no matter where I am. You proved you could years ago. Second, you unwittingly imply that I can't handle myself. Midori got the drop on me _ for a moment _, but I had the whole thing under control. And because I let him take me, we have enough to make sure he and his lackeys go away for good."

"It wasn't worth the risk," Zuko insisted. He rounded on Katara with a dark glare that had sent many political foes running. Katara only snorted derisively and folded her arms.

"I stopped a plot on your life," she said. "I'm sure the whole world would agree it was worth the risk, _ Fire Lord _." 

"Who cares what the whole world thinks?" Zuko shouted, heedless of who could be listening. He paced in front of Katara and he found his relief that she was okay fading and he was left with a burning anger at her for pulling such a needlessly risky stunt. "Do you understand that you could have died out there today?" Katara shrugged carelessly.

"Well, I figure if a whole war and your sister couldn't do me in-" Zuko didn't find that funny at all, which he told her in a dark glance.

"I should tell your brother and father what you pulled," he muttered. 

"So they can do what, exactly?" Katara couldn't hold back the incredulous laugh that forced itself out of her throat. Zuko stopped pacing and waved his hands wildly.

"I don't know!" He shouted before he started pacing again. "But _ someone _ has to get through to you. _ I _obviously can't!"

"Zuko-" Katara sighed.

"And it's ridiculous to act like your life is less important than mine just because-"

"_ Zuko-" _

"-I have a crown. You're the last Southern waterbender. You're the ambassador for the Northern, Southern, _ and _ the Foggy Swamp Water Tribes. _ Agni, _ you're the chief's daughter. You're basically a princess in your own right. Do you know what your father would do if I let anything-"

Katara raised her fingers to her lips and cut Zuko's rant off with a piercing whistle.

"_ Zuko! _" She yelled, stepping up to face him. She glowered at him for a moment before she laced her fingers through his hair and pulled him down to her level. After a moment's hesitation, she leaned in and kissed him.

It was a terrible moment for a first kiss, Zuko thought, but as Katara wrapped her arms around his neck, and his wound around her waist, he decided he didn't mind. His anger at her withered in the face of a much, much stronger heat.

"Thank you," Katara said as she pulled away. "For coming for me."

"A-any time," Zuko mumbled blinking dazedly. Katara grinned at him, a pretty blush staining her cheeks. Then she left his embrace and headed for the door. It took Zuko's mind another second to catch up.

"Wait!" He rushed after her. "We aren't finished talking about this!"

"I _ know, _" Katara groaned. She made a face over her shoulder. "But can't we do this over dinner? I'm starving. You know Midori and his goon didn't feed me not once?"

"Shocking," Zuko said sarcastically, slipping his hand in hers. "He always was a terrible host."

"Mmm," Katara agreed. "Remind me to get kidnapped by more generous people next time." 

"That's not funny." Zuko glared at her. Katara just chuckled as she led the way down the hall.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The goal was to have this whole thing finished as a one shot on day 6, but you know what they say about the best laid plans. The second chapter will be up in a day or two. Please excuse the horrific grammar. I did most of this on my phone, and I'll probably go back and edit it later on.... Maybe


End file.
